


In your wildest dreams

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Magnus needs it too, Originally Posted on Tumblr, yes it's mushy but we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus portals himself into the future and gets some hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your wildest dreams

But at first he only sees Alec in the park with a young shadowhunter child, and Magnus thinks to himself “ _ Ah yes, Alec did marry a proper shadowhunter lady and had a proper shadowhunter kid. Nothing surprising _ .” He’s not bitter about it. 

Right. 

He’s absolutely not sad or feeling sorry for himself, because apparently he wasn’t able to reach Alec through all the archer’s layers of self hate and self-sacrificing ways. And if Magnus stays looking at the two shadowhunters for a few minutes, something rotten rapidly spreading in his belly, it’s no big deal. Magnus is used to the hurt anyway.

And then his eyes are cached by a tiny blue warlock, not above 4, running as fast as his short legs can carry him, throwing a handful of mud at the shadowhunter kid.

“That’s for mah plushie!!” the kid screams.

And Alex is facepalming in the background, calling “Max you know how your papa reacted the last time you put mud everywhere.” 

It’s already too late because the taller kid is firing right back and it’s the weirdest thing to witness. Magnus’ sure no shadowhunter and warlock kids ever played around together, in the whole history of the two races.

The shadowhunter kid is a bit more efficient in his effort to cover the younger kid in mud, leaving the blue warlock no choice but to hide behind Alec, screaming at the top of his lungs

“Daaaaaaaaaaad Raph is being meaaaaan!!!”

Alec just rolls his eyes in a fond way, the very same look Magnus saw him give Isabelle countless times, and scoops the warlock child in his arms. It doesn’t stops Raph ( _ as in Raphael?! _ ) to continue his assault and Alec is hit right in the face. The kids giggles madly at Alec’s shout of surprise and Magnus is feeling suddenly faint. He doesn’t understand.

Alec puts the young warlock on the ground and tries to get the mud out of his eyes.

“Don’t think you’ll get any ice cream after this,” he threatens, a big smile on his face, like it’s impossible to be mad. 

The kids boo him and continue their mud war, apparently unconcerned by Alec’s words.

It’s breathtaking and Magnus’ heart  _ want want want, _ beating so loudly he doesn’t hear anyone approaching him before a creepily familiar voice says “One day he won’t be able to withhold ice cream from them.”

Magnus’ startles and looks at… himself. He doesn’t look any older (He won’t, ever. And that knowledge hurts more in this moment than during all his long, long life). This Magnus look happier at least and that’s something ( _ that’s everything _ ).

“I mean, with Max’s powers, refusing them anything won’t work anymore… I blame myself really. Shouldn’t spoil them with magic so much,” he quietly laughs. He’s not looking at Magnus (What would he see? A sad, lonely version of himself). No, he’s staring at Alec and the kids (his kids.  _ Their  _ kids) with adoration on his face. “Don’t worry too much will you? He comes around. In a big way. We like it a lot.”Magnus doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just turns his head and looks at his family in awe. Because they are -not now, but soon.  _ God. _

His future self leaves him behind and goes to them. Magnus can hear himself, shouting happily at Alec, who’s still shaking his hair free of mud.

“Is that what you call nephilim reflexes Lightwood?”

Alec’s beams at him “Hey! you said you had a client!” and jogs to him, catching him in a hug that future Magnus doesn’t try to dodge, even with all the mud on Alec’s sweater. He must be wiped.

“I rescheduled,” he says simply and takes Alec’s big, capable hand in his, and they go sit on the nearest bench.

Magnus is aching at the easy domesticity, jealous at himself for something he doesn’t have. Not yet, at least.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Wildest Dream - Taylor Swift_  
>  Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!


End file.
